The Konoha Life
by KyuubiLover100
Summary: A simple story about the daily lives of our favorite characters from Naruto filled with love, lost, drama, fun, laughs, heartbreak, and everything that goes into daily life! This story is rated M for future chapters.
1. The Konoha Life 1 - Transition

**Me: **New story!

**Everyone: **Welcome to the first chapter of **The Konoha Life.** It shows the everyday life of our group with a few **OCs** .

**Me:** Enough talk! Also, if you know the series **To Aru No Majutsu no Index **then it's like that kind of city!

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

_**Konoha City Academy Island **__is the home to five million people. The island was established in 2135 and is fifty years old. __**KCA**__, the academy, middle school, high school, and university/college, is the only school on the island, hence its name. __**KCA **__is a world famous school for training the best of the best in the entertaining industry and known for having some of the best teaching staff in the world. The teachers are experience in the field of entertainment because they've been in it or are still working in it. Actors, actresses, directors, photographers, musicians, they're all involved with teaching the next generation of the entertainment world._

**The Konoha Life: Chapter 1 – Transition**

The cherry blossom petals danced in the mid-spring breeze and all over the country of Konoha, middle schools were holding their graduation ceremony for their seniors and sending them off to their new lives. The ceremonies were bitter sweet as teachers watched their students accept their certificate and the underclassmen begged their upperclassmen to stay.

A young man chuckled as he rubbed the head of his junior and watched her look up at him with pleading eyes and blushing cheeks, "You'll see me still, we just won't be in the same school for a while."

"Don't go Senpai," she pleaded and screamed with a large group of girls as a strong gust of wind blew their skirts up slightly. She pushed her skirt down immediately and saw her senior blushing, "Did you see them?"

"Of course I didn't see your pink and white stripe underwear," he looked away as he scratched his cheek and tried to protect himself as she started hitting him. He chuckled, "I'm sorry. Forgive me."

She glared at him as the blush on her cheeks turned as pink as her hair and her emerald green eyes were burning holes through him.

He stood up straight and ruffled the petals out of his spiky blonde hair. He unbuttoned his jacket and pulled the second button off it. He put it in her hand and watched tears fill in her eyes, "Don't cry. I promise you'll still see me, you'll be at Konoha City Academy in no time."

"That's not for two years," she whined. "And how do you know I'll even get into Konoha City Academy? It's one of the toughest schools to get into; the only reason you got in is because of who your parents are."

He hung his head, "Sakura-chan."

"Do you promise to meet up with me after school at least twice a week?" she asked.

He looked up at her, "Three times a week and we'll still watch movies on Saturday night like we always do."

She giggled, "Thank you Naruto-senpai."

"You're welcome Sakura-chan," he kissed her forehead and watched as a large group of girls ran up while pushing Sakura out of the way.

Sakura watched as most of the girls removed his buttons and other accessories without asking until they left Naruto with his shirt wide open and his clothes a mess. She noticed he was holding up his slacks since his belt and top button were stolen as well in the wave of his other juniors.

"What about Naruko getting a button?" Sakura asked and she watched Naruto reach into his pocket and pulling out more buttons. "What are those?"

"The buttons that have been on my shirt and jacket all year," Naruto smiled. "The button I gave you though is one of the originals, I had Naruko sew on new ones for me last night so I could save the originals for those important to me and I have to give the second button on my jacket to the girl I like of course."

Sakura blushed, "You're smarter than you look Naruto-senpai."

Naruto grinned and watched as his younger sister walked up with a few others. He handed her and his best friend's younger sister a button and sighed, "I see I'm not the only one who got attacked."

Standing next to Naruto were his two best friends. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Hoshio, and Uzumaki Naruto were the fan favorites of the school since they started middle school. Of course when the population found out they had younger sisters, they became public enemy number one so life for them wasn't as easy but they dealt with it.

"I'll miss going to school with you Onii-chan," Naruko hugged Naruto.

Naruto hugged back, "I'll miss it too. But when you get to KCA I'll be sure to walk you to all your classes and beat up whatever guy bothers you."

"I thought you would still beat up guys who bother me?" Naruko looked up at him.

"You know I will," Naruto tapped her head with his certificate and looked at Sasuke and Hoshio. "Karaoke?"

"What other way is there to celebrate graduating?" Hoshio grinned as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke and Naruto's shoulders. "You girls come along too; it'll be fun with the six of us."

"Okay," Sasuke's younger sister Satsuki smiled and began to leave the campus with them.

**Karaoke Bar**

"Pick a song already Naruto," Naruko whined as he continued to flip through the songs.

"I'm looking," Naruto didn't look up at his sister as he continued to search through the endless arrangement of songs. He looked up at Naruko, "Do a duet with me?"

"Fine," Naruko took the song book and looked in the duet section. "Sakura, did you order our food yet?"

"You asked me that two times already," Sakura complained. "It's on its way so be patient Naruko."

"Fine," Naruko got out of her seat and walked over to the screen to enter the song code. She grabbed a microphone and threw another to Naruto and watched as he caught it and stood next to her.

Sakura and Satsuki clapped along with the beat as Naruto and Naruko started their duet and they cheered when they each sang. Hoshio and Sasuke watched and laughed at how Sakura and Satsuki pretended to be fan-girls.

Sasuke was the one to take the order from the waitress and put it on the table in the room. After Naruto and Naruko finished their duet, they bowed and took their seats around the table and joined the others to eat. They laughed and talked and didn't seem to think about their plans for the new semester but only talked about plans for spring break.

"I was just going to sleep all week," Naruto took a sip of his drink. "We have to start working before the spring semester starts at the high school."

"Oh yeah," Naruko looked at Sakura and Satsuki. "I guess the three of us can just hang out while you guys get ready to go to the island."

"Yeah," Sakura looked at Hoshio. "Are you looking forward to moving to Konoha City Academy?"

Hoshio thought for a moment as he drank from his straw, "I'm not entirely sure. I heard it's really nice this time of year on the island but I think I'll miss the mainland."

"Have you guys even toured the island yet?" Satsuki asked and watched all three of them shake their heads.

"How are you not going to tour the island you're going to be living on for the next three years?" Naruko glared at the three of them.

"Never had the time to go," Sasuke shrugged. He ate a piece of sushi and looked at Hoshio and Naruto, "I just know that the three of us are sharing an apartment on the island."

"You guys paid for it right?" Sakura asked and saw all three of them nod.

"With our performance gigs and part time jobs, we earned plenty for an apartment and a few months' rent," Hoshio smiled.

"We'll come and visit you often and be the nuisance we were born to be," Satsuki smiled with Sakura and Naruko.

"Yay," Sasuke rolled his eyes and felt Satsuki punch his shoulder. He chuckled and rubbed her head, "You know I'm joking. I'll miss you while we're on the island but you'll be there in two years."

"That's true," Satsuki poked him with her chopsticks. "Don't get crazy though while you're on Konoha City Academy Island though, we don't want to see you on Konoha's Most Wanted."

"We already got the speech from our parents," Naruto rolled his eyes. "There's no need for you to tell it to us again."

"Just saying," Sakura smiled.

**a week later**

Naruto yawned as he zipped up his final bag and put it down by the door. He looked around the room and saw that he had packed most of what he wanted to put into the apartment while leaving a few things behind for the weekends he came home. He checked the time and saw it was almost midnight so that meant he was six hours from heading to the train station with the newest freshmen class at Konoha City Academy.

"Onii-chan."

Naruto looked over his shoulder and put on a tired smiled when he saw Naruko standing at the door holding the stuffed fox toy he won for her years ago at the Konoha Summer Festival when she was only two and he was five, "Yes Naruko?"

"You're leaving tomorrow," Naruko hugged the fox closer. "Will you be able to come back this week?"

"Probably not," Naruto sat on the edge of his bed and yawned. "With it being the beginning of the school year and all, it'll probably be busy for the freshmen the first month and a half so I won't be able to visit right away."

"Oh," Naruko looked down.

Naruto sighed, "You can sleep in here tonight if you want too."

"Can I?" Naruko lit up and watched him nod. She walked over to his bed and lay down next to him while pulling the covers up to below her eyes. "Thank you Onii-chan."

"It's the least I can do for my last night here with my little sister," Naruto rubbed her head and kissed her forehead.

Naruko watched Naruto pull the covers over him and turn so he was facing her, "Will you miss me?"

"I'll miss you," Naruto closed his eyes.

"I'll miss you too," Naruko said but realized Naruto had fallen asleep. She rested her head on his arm and followed shortly behind him.

**the next morning**

"Thirty minutes until departure, please begin to board and load all luggage onto the train," the conductor made the announcement for all future KCA students.

"It's too early," Naruko puffed her cheeks as she continued to hug Naruto.

Naruto was rubbing her head and chuckled, "I'm sorry Naruko. I have to go find Sasuke and Hoshio so we can get our seats."

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked towards where his name was called and saw Hoshio running over holding his bags. Hoshio dropped his bags as soon as he made it over and began panting, "Finally found you."

"Hi Hoshio," Naruto saw the rest of the Haruno Family follow behind him.

"Any idea where Sasuke is?" Hoshio looked up at Naruto and saw him shrug. He groaned and looked around, "Uchiha!"

"What?" Sasuke walked up and looked at Hoshio in annoyance.

"Oh, there you are," Hoshio grinned.

"It's so hard to see the three of you go too," Kushina sighed. "Don't give your brother's a hard time, they're seniors this year."

"We know," the three of them groaned.

"I'll miss you Onii-chan!" Satsuki jumped on Sasuke and began to cry. "Don't leave me Onii-chan!"

"Satsuki," Sasuke managed not to fall and he looked at Satsuki. "We've been through this already, I'll miss you too."

"Be good," Hoshio rubbed Sakura's head. "I'll come back and punish you if you're not."

Sakura puffed her cheeks, "You're one to talk Hoshio."

"Oh Onii-chan," Naruko reached into the pocket of her skirt, "I bought you something."

Naruto looked at her and saw her pull out an orange fox cellphone accessory, "Thanks Naruko." He took the chain and put it onto his cellphone and watched Naruko pull out hers with a matching accessory, "It's perfect."

Naruko chuckled, "I know."

"We should get boarding," Sasuke watched Satsuki let go of him and he picked up his bags.

"Yeah," Hoshio picked up his bags and watched Naruto do the same.

They each said their goodbyes and turned towards the train but stopped and turned around abruptly, "We almost forgot!"

Their parents and sisters looked at them in confusion and watched them put their bags down and clear their throats.

"What are you doing?" Minato watched each of them pull their sister forward.

"We wrote something we wanted to share with them before we left," Naruto grinned.

"Ready?" Sasuke looked at Hoshio.

Hoshio nodded, "One, two, one, two, three, four!"

All together, they began to stomp and clap before Naruto was the first to sing to Naruko.

**Naruto: **

_KIMI ga inai to nani mo dekinai yo _**(If you're not around I can't do anything)**

_KIMI no gohan ga tabetai yo _**(I want to eat your cooking)**

_moshi KIMI ga kaette kitara _**(When you come home)**

_tobikkiri no egao de dakitsuku yo _**(I'll hug you with a super smile)**

**Sasuke:**

_KIMI ga inai to ayamarenai yo _**(If you're not around I can't apologize to you)**

_KIMI no koe ga kikitai yo _**(I want to hear your voice)**

_KIMI no egao ga mirereba _**(When I can see your smile)**

_sore dake de iinda yo _** (that alone is good enough for me)**

**Hoshio:**

_KIMI ga soba ni iru dakede _**(Just by having you at my side)**

_itsumo yuuki moratteta _**(I always had courage)**

_itsumade demo isshoni itai _**(I want to be together with you forever)**

_kono kimochi wo tsutaetai yo _**(I want to tell you how I feel)**

**All:**

_hare no hi ni mo ame no hi mo_** (On sunny days, on rainy days)**

_KIMI wa soba ni ite kureta _**(You were by my side)**

_me wo tojireba KIMI no egao kagayaiteru _**(When I close my eyes, your smile is shining)**

The three of them continued to do the small dance they prepared for the song and smiled when their sisters were standing there clapping and laughing while having small tears at the corner of their eyes.

**Naruto:**

_KIMI ga inai to nani mo wakaranai yo_ **(If you're not around I'm just helpless)**

_satou to shouyu wa doko dakke? _**(Where'd you say the soy sauce was?)**

_moshi KIMI ga kaette kitara _**(I was going to use them and surprised you when you got home)**

_bikkuri saseyou to omotta no ni na _**(But you know I just can't cook)**

**Sasuke:**

_KIMI ni tsui tsui amaechau yo_ **(I get spoiled by you without meaning it)**

_KIMI ga yasashi sugiru kara _**(It's because you're too kind to just say no)**

_KIMI ni moratte bakari de _**(I'm only taking away from you)**

_nani mo ageraretenai yo _**(It sucks I can't give anything else back)**

**Hoshio:**

_KIMI ga soba ni iru koto wo _**(I always thought you'd be here)**

_atarimae ni omotteta_ **(No matter what, by my side)**

_konna hibi ga zutto zutto _**(Never leaving, just having fun forever)**

_tsuzukunda to omotteta yo _**(That days like these would keep coming true, just me and you)**

**All:**

_GOMEN ima wa kizuita yo _**(So sorry, now I know, I just realized)**

_atarimae ja nai koto ni _**(That those thoughts and times need to pass)**

_mazu wa KIMI ni tsutaenakucha _**(So first things first, I have to tell you)**

_"Arigatou" wo _**(Thank you so much)**

The three of them were crying now while their brothers began to do the last part of their dance for their sister, all the while the crowd at the station was either recording or clapping along with the song.

**All:**

_KIMI no mune ni todoku kana? _**(I just hope this works, that this will you)**

_ima wa jishin nai keredo _**(It's all I can do, I'm not confident)**

_warawanai de douka kite _**(But please just don't laugh, please listen to me)**

_omoi wo uta ni kometa kara _**(Because I put all my thoughts into this song)**

_arittake no "Arigatou" _**(Placing all the "Thank You's" I have)**

_uta ni nosete todoketai _**(On this page into this song from the very start)**

_kono kimochi wa _**(I want you to hear as I send them to you)**

_zutto zutto wasurenai yo _**(I'll always feel like this)**

_omoi yo todoke _**(I hope these thoughts, reach you!)**

They finished the song with one final dance and bowed in front of their sisters as the crowd around them erupted into applause. They laughed and rubbed the back of their heads but fell backwards when their sisters jumped on them.

"Idiots!" all three of them cried simultaneously as they hugged their brothers' goodbye.

"We'll miss you too," the three of them sat up and kiss their sister's forehead before they sat up and grabbed the rest of their stuff. They hugged their parents and with that, they boarded the train.

"That was sweet of them," Kushina watched the girls wipe the tears away from their eyes and she hugged Naruko. "Are you going to be okay?"

"How am I supposed to be okay after hearing that?" Naruko whined.

**during the train ride**

"I knew they'd like it," Naruto grinned and watched Hoshio and Sasuke nod.

Sasuke was about to say something but got a sudden chill as he looked around the train, "Uh-oh."

"What is it?" Hoshio saw how pale Sasuke was and both of them knew exactly what that meant. "Oh no."

"Fan-girls," Naruto whispered in a horrified tone and watched as a group of girls made their way over with blushing faces and holding their cellphones.

"Um, I hate to ask you this but," the girl speaking was shorter than the three of them and her pink cheeks and shy auburn eyes made her cute. He hair that had multiple shades of brown was down over one shoulder and she was looking at Naruto, "I was wondering if I could have a picture with you? We saw you sing to your sisters at the station."

"Sure," Naruto moved his bag out the way and watched her sit down next to him. He put his arm around her shoulder and flashed his significant grin while throwing up a peace sign for effect. She was blushing but she managed a small smile and they both looked at the picture afterward, "Wow, you're really cute."

She blushed more, "What?"

"Hm?" Naruto looked at her and smiled. "I said you were cute."

She looked away, "Thank you."

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"M-Misaki," she stumbled.

"Beautiful Blossom huh?" Naruto gave her a small smile. "Your name suits you."

Hoshio and Sasuke both looked at one another but got distracted by the girls who wanted to take a picture with them as well.


	2. The Konoha Life 2 - Settling In

**Me: **Another chapter of **The Konoha Life **is here!

**Sakura: **Yay!

**Naruto: **Kyu-chan doesn't own **Naruto**. Characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

**Last Time: **

"_**Um, I hate to ask you this but," the girl speaking was shorter than the three of them and her pink cheeks and shy auburn eyes made her cute. He hair that had multiple shades of brown was down over one shoulder and she was looking at Naruto, "I was wondering if I could have a picture with you? We saw you sing to your sisters at the station."**_

"_**Sure," Naruto moved his bag out the way and watched her sit down next to him. He put his arm around her shoulder and flashed his significant grin while throwing up a peace sign for effect. She was blushing but she managed a small smile and they both looked at the picture afterward, "Wow, you're really cute."**_

_**She blushed more, "What?"**_

"_**Hm?" Naruto looked at her and smiled. "I said you were cute."**_

_**She looked away, "Thank you."**_

"_**What's your name?" Naruto asked. **_

"_**M-Misaki," she stumbled.**_

"_**Beautiful Blossom huh?" Naruto gave her a small smile. "Your name suits you."**_

_**Hoshio and Sasuke both looked at one another but got distracted by the girls who wanted to take a picture with them as well.**_

**The Konoha Life: Chapter 2 – Settling In**

The train ride was about an hour along the straightaway track that connected the mainland to the Konoha City Academy Island. The train ride was far from dull as the first years were busy making new friends and gossiping about what it would be like on the island for the next three years considering that Konoha City Academy was possibly the hardest school to get into and had some of the most rigorous courses for future entertainers.

The gossip included the teachers, the students that were already famous and just finishing their courses, and the three boys who sang at the train station. It didn't take long for the three of them to get a crowd of people talking to them and none of them mind the attention, they figured they'd have to pay the consequences of performing in public.

When they arrived at the station, it was filled with upperclassmen in their everyday clothing since it was the first year ceremony today. All the first years were already in uniform by the time they got to the station and when they got off, they were greeted by their upperclassmen.

"Welcome to Konoha City Academy!" the upperclassmen greeted their juniors with large smiles and once all the first years were off the train, the upperclassmen went to help the first years that they knew.

"How's it going little brother?" Satashi rubbed Hoshio's head and chuckled when Hoshio pushed his hand away to fix his own hair. "You guys are already pretty popular thanks to that performance at the station."

"What?" Hoshio saw Itachi hold out his phone and they saw their performance from the station. They all groaned and held their heads.

"Stuff tends to spread pretty quickly around here," Nagato picked up one of Naruto's bags. "But anyway, you guys are two times as popular because you're our little brothers and you already displayed what you can do."

"Oh well," Sasuke sighed and picked up his bags with Itachi.

"Do you know what apartment building you're in?" Itachi asked.

"Apartment Building Seven in room 721," Sasuke replied.

Satashi nodded, "You're in one of the newer apartment buildings so it should be nice. It might even be nicer than our place."

"Let's go then," Hoshio cheered.

**Apartment 721**

"Hurry up and open the door," Hoshio jumped anxiously as Sasuke reached into his pocket for the key. When Hoshio saw Sasuke pull out the card and swipe it, he ran in with Naruto and his jaw dropped at the sight of the room.

"Yeah, your room is better than ours," Satashi walked in and put down the bags.

The apartment was spacious and absolutely amazing. The wall directly across from the front door was made entirely of windows and they had a perfect view of the city and the school in the distance to the left and the beach on the right. They had a balcony to go with the window that already had a small table on deck with an umbrella over it.

To the left of the door was their kitchen that was decorated in red and black with black tile. There was a small island in the middle of it that held a few barstools and along the outer edge of the kitchen was more counters and bar stools. Above the island held a rack that seemed to be made of rusty metal that was bent to form it. The kitchen had the basic utilities of a nice electric stove, a hanging microwave, a high coffee maker with the packs of coffee already in the rack next to it, a three door refrigerator, and a dishwasher.

To the right of the door were a few steps and then the lounging area that held an L-shape couch that was black fabric with red and white decorative pillows. In the center was a large glass coffee table and across from that was an electric fireplace and above that a large flat screen television. There was a hall next to the fireplace and they all walked down it to find an empty room that had the same view as the main room.

Next to that room was one standalone bathroom that was fully equipped and next to that room was a large closet. They all left that hall and walked down the hall past the kitchen to find the three bedrooms. Each room was plain with a large king sized mattress but their brothers explained that they were free to do whatever they wanted to make the room their own. There was no debate as to who got what room because Sasuke claimed the room with the large window while Hoshio and Naruto claimed the rooms without windows since they hated waking up to sunlight most mornings.

"I think they left your keys and some information on your coffee table," Itachi called from the living room as he picked up three small packages with each of their names on it.

Naruto was the first one to walk out and took his package. He handed the other two to Sasuke and Hoshio when they came out and they opened it to find their own student PDAs.

"Oh your student PDA," Itachi pulled out his own with Satashi and Nagato. "You're going to want to keep this on you at all times or you're just a sitting duck in this town."

"Just put your thumb in the bottom right corner and put in your information so it's personalized to you," Satashi explained and saw them each do so. "It'll ask to scan your face too so be prepared."

Nagato watched them each have their faces scanned, "If you get a belt chain you'll be able to keep your PDA on you at all times without having to worry about losing it. There's a opening so you can clip it onto something."

"We'll go get some later then," Sasuke watched each of them pull out a belt chain and he rolled his eyes. "Of course you have some for us already."

"Here," Satashi clipped one end of the chain to Hoshio's belt loop and put the other onto the corner of the PDA. "There," Satashi watched Hoshio slip the PDA into his pocket. "We should get you guys to the school for the ceremony."

"Oh right," Sasuke clipped on his PDA along with Naruto and left the apartment with them.

**at the ceremony**

"Welcome new students to Konoha City Academy, the school that strives in the arts and helps you become the best you possibly can in your department. With departments such as photography and modeling to singing and acting, we're here to help you grasp a clear understanding as to what it takes to become successful in those fields," their headmaster, or headmistress in this case, spoke as she paced the stage slowly.

"The first year here at Konoha City Academy has been dubbed the _Year of Discovery_ because the first two months, we allow you to take classes in any course you feel like you have an interest in and find out if that is something you truly wish to do. Each of you are allowed to two to five main courses and those must be decided by the beginning of your third month and once you return from fall break, your block schedules would have been made and you begin studying in depth.

"Your first year is when you discover everything that goes into your departments and how everything is done. You will do some drafting work that will only be presented to your own individual class. When you become second years, you enter the _Year of Creation_. That is the year where you fully dedicate yourself to pure creation and broadening your horizon in your fields. You have the option to display your works publicly whether it is on our campus radio or in our student gallery.

"And when you become third years, you enter the _Year of Display_ and that is when you will be required to publish some form of work in your department once a month for each department you are in. This is your most rigorous year and it will determine where you start out in the world as future entertainers. At the end of the year however at the _Konoha City Academy Festival of the Arts_, you will have a chance to be on display on our major stages," the headmistress gestured to the screen and the main screen displayed the main stages and she could see each of the first years light up.

"You will have a chance to perform on this stage, have your movie displayed in our main theater, perform a play on this stage, and have your art displayed in our Alumni Gallery. From here on out, these stages are your goal so work hard towards them to become the most successful person you can be," she announced and the entire crowd of first years cheered.

"By the way, my name is Namikaze Tsunade, I am your Headmistress here at Konoha City Academy, I look forward to seeing what you produce for us!" she smiled and the entire class of first years chimed in together.

"Please take good care of us Headmistress Tsunade!"

"You're dismissed," Tsunade smiled and watched the first years hurry out of the auditorium.

"I'm looking forward to being at school here," Hoshio smiled at Sasuke and Naruto and saw them both nod.

"What should we do first? Classes don't start until next week," Naruto looked at them.

"Well," Sasuke pulled out his PDA and started looking through it. "We need to stock our apartment that's for sure."

"Food!" Hoshio and Naruto cheered.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, we need food." Sasuke began typing and walking with them, "We'll get enough to cook dinner and we'll buy microwave food for the both of you since you refuse to cook most days."

"Thank you Sasuke!" Hoshio hugged him. "You really are a great guy!"

"Let go," Sasuke pushed him away. "There's a grocery store just a few blocks from our place so that's really convenient. We'll go there so we don't have much of a walk with the groceries."

"Yes sir," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke glared at him, "Really?"

"Let's go!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air and marched ahead.

**a few days later**

Sasuke yawned as he rubbed his forehead and sighed heavily, "There, done painting."

"Sasuke, the rest of your stuff is here," Naruto called from the living room as he picked up a box and began to walk to Sasuke's room.

"Leave it out in the hall," Sasuke called back and saw Naruto stop by the door and put it down. "Was that the last thing we were expecting?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah." Naruto cracked his back and rubbed his neck, "You're done painting too?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah. Just need to wait for it to dry before I put the bookshelf together and hang up some pictures."

"Okay," Naruto head his phone and he pulled it out to see Sakura's name. He answered and leaned against the wall outside Sasuke's room, "Naruto speaking."

"Hi Naruto," Sakura sounded cheerful. "How's Konoha City Academy?"

"It's great," Naruto replied in an equally cheerful tone. "It's a lot of fun and a lot less strict than you would think. We start our lessons on Monday."

"Be sure to study plenty," Sakura warned.

"Of course," Naruto walked towards the living room and saw Misaki standing at the door with her roommates. He waved and saw her hold up a few large bags from the convenience store next door to their apartment, "Oh Misaki, you brought lunch."

Misaki nodded, "Everyone is painting today and since we finished early, we stopped by and wanted to have lunch with you guys."

"That's nice," Naruto waved them in and watched them take the food out and put it on the island in the kitchen.

"Misaki?" Sakura sounded annoyed.

"Ah," Naruto went back to the phone, "Misaki is a girl we met on the train ride here and she's also our neighbor with Shion and Sara."

"Naruto-kun, we bought instant ramen too," Shion called.

"Thank you Shion-san," Naruto smiled and saw Hoshio and Sasuke walk out the back and see the girls. "Sakura, I have to go. We're about to eat before we finish getting settled into the apartment since we painted our rooms."

"Oh, well I guess I'll talk to you later and see you next week?" Sakura asked.

"Actually," Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "it turns out that I won't be able to go to the mainland for a while since we're in the beginning stages of the school year but when I come to the mainland I'll let you know."

Sakura was silent for a moment, "Okay. Work hard Senpai."

"I will," Naruto smiled. "Bye Sakura."

"Bye," Sakura's end clicked.

Naruto hung up and walked over to everyone and took the instant ramen that Misaki just finished preparing. He sat on the stool next to Shion and broke his chop sticks.

"Who was that on the phone?" Shion ask as she bit into her dumpling.

"Sakura," Naruto smiled. "She's my junior on the mainland and Hoshio's little sister."

"Is she cute?" Sara asks and saw Naruto blush. She giggled and saw Shion puff her cheeks at her, "It was only a question."

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **Thank you for reading! Don't forget to **RR&S** like always and support the craziness and indecisiveness that is known as me!

**Naruto: **We'll see you next chapter!

**Everyone: **Bye! Until next time!


	3. The Konoha Life 3- The Year of Discovery

**Me**: Another addition to **The Konoha Life** is here! I like this version better than the original.

**Sasuke: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto**. The characters rightfully belong to** Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Satsuki: **Please enjoy the third installment of **The Konoha Life**.

**Last Time: **

"_**Naruto-kun, we bought instant ramen too," Shion called.**_

"_**Thank you Shion-san," Naruto smiled and saw Hoshio and Sasuke walk out the back and see the girls. "Sakura, I have to go. We're about to eat before we finish getting settled into the apartment since we painted our rooms."**_

"_**Oh, well I guess I'll talk to you later and see you next week?" Sakura asked. **_

"_**Actually," Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "it turns out that I won't be able to go to the mainland for a while since we're in the beginning stages of the school year but when I come to the mainland I'll let you know."**_

_**Sakura was silent for a moment, "Okay. Work hard Senpai."**_

"_**I will," Naruto smiled. "Bye Sakura." **_

"_**Bye," Sakura's end clicked. **_

_**Naruto hung up and walked over to everyone and took the instant ramen that Misaki just finished preparing. He sat on the stool next to Shion and broke his chop sticks.**_

"_**Who was that on the phone?" Shion ask as she bit into her dumpling. **_

"_**Sakura," Naruto smiled. "She's my junior on the mainland and Hoshio's little sister."**_

"_**Is she cute?" Sara asks and saw Naruto blush. She giggled and saw Shion puff her cheeks at her, "It was only a question."**_

**The Konoha Life: Chapter 3 – The Year of Discovery!**

The first month at Konoha City Academy flew by faster than any of the freshmen could have expected. They were experiencing the departments they could be a part of and on top of that they were already involved in clubs. It only took two weeks for all the first years to join the clubs they were currently involved in and with that and researching departments, they were busy all the time with very little free time that was better spent on the island than on a train ride to the mainland.

Naruto, Hoshio, and Sasuke were managing well with keeping their studies up along with their sport practices and club meetings. Sasuke had joined the student council as the first year class president with a guy named Hyuuga Neji as his vice-president. Along with Sasuke joining the student council, he was a member of the soccer team with Hoshio and Naruto and they were placed on Varsity Soccer after they went through conditioning.

Naruto had taken up a part-time job at the campus radio station and spent some afternoons organizing music of professional artist and students. He wasn't allowed to host a show since he was a first-year but he didn't mind, he liked looking through all the music and discovering artist he hadn't heard of and hearing music he was taking a liking too. He worked at the station with Shion when she wasn't busy being a secretary to the student council.

Hoshio had taken up a part-time job at the convenience store down the street from their apartment building and since the manager liked him, he was able to leave most days with free snacks. A part of the reason he constantly got free stuff was because the store had suddenly become popular with the girls since he started working there. The manager definitely did not complain and neither did Hoshio since he got more hours than most part-timers and was being paid extra thanks to the extra customers and their tips.

"Oh no," Shion whined as she checked her PDA and began jumping in place. She sighed heavily and hung her head but checked her watch quickly, "This isn't good."

Naruto yawned as he walked out the campus library and saw Shion panicking at the bottom of the steps. He walked over and gave her a tired smile while waving, "Hi Shion."

Shion saw him and blushed slightly, "Naruto-kun!"

"What's wrong?" Naruto ask.

Shion showed a list, "I have to pick up something on the mainland for the student council."

"Is that so?" Naruto looked at the item she needed. "This really is a mainland only item," Naruto looked at her. "Are you going to go get it?"

"I would but I don't have anyone to go with me," Shion whined.

Naruto watched her look around with a worried look. He looked at his watch and checked his PDA before putting it away and smiling, "I have time, I can go with you."

"Really?" Shion lit up.

Naruto nodded, "I don't mind. I don't have to work today anyway."

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" Shion hugged him and let go before grabbing his hand and running off towards the station.

**on the mainland**

Sakura sighed heavily as she continued to look through her phone, "He hasn't text me back yet."

"He's probably busy," Satsuki spoke as she took a bite out of her blueberry crepe.

Naruko nodded, "Onii-chan is working really hard. Sometimes he won't have as much time as he usually would have when he was in middle school with us."

"True," Sakura closed her phone and looked up. She stopped however when she saw Naruto standing outside the department store with his headphones in while leaning against the guardrail. She blushed at the sight of him and saw that his hair had gotten a little bit longer and he had built more muscle in such a short time. She even noticed the little bit of facial hair he was developing on his chin.

"Onii-chan!" Naruko run over to Naruto and jumped on him while rubbing her cheek against his. She giggled and screamed when Naruto hugged her back and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Naruko!" Naruto sounded happy and he put down his little sister. He looked her over and smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm great, and you?" Naruko asked.

"I'm great," Naruto watched Satsuki run up next and he caught her easily. He spun around with her and put her down before rubbing her head and smiling at her, "Hi Satsuki."

"Hi Naruto-senpai," Satsuki cheered.

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto looked at them and saw them look over their shoulders. He looked up and saw Sakura walking over. He opened his arms and hugged Sakura as soon as she ran into him. He chuckled when Sakura gripped his shirt and cried into his chest, "It's only been a month Sakura. No need to cry.

"Shut up!" Sakura whined.

Naruko and Satsuki giggled, "Silly Sakura."

Naruto watched Sakura look up at him and he wiped her cheeks, "No more crying."

"Naruto-kun?"

Sakura looked to her right and saw Shion standing there holding a bag. She didn't know why but she felt a sudden dislike for the girl and didn't like the way Shion was looking at Naruto as if she was hurt by the fact he was holding Sakura.

"Oh Shion," Naruto let go of Sakura and took the bag from her. "This is my little sister Naruko, Sasuke's little sister Satsuki, and Hoshio's little sister Sakura."

Shion looked at them and smiled, "Aw, they're so cute."

"Cute?" the three of them flinched.

Naruto chuckled and heard his PDA ringing. He pulled it out and saw Hoshio's name and answered and saw Hoshio's face come up on the hologram screen, "Hoshio, what is it?"

"Where are you? Coach called for an emergency meeting about Friday's game," Hoshio said and he was pushed down by several of their teammates.

"Namikaze," their teammate a year above them who had spiky brown hair and red markings on his face snarled his name like he usually did and his slit eyes seemed to be glaring at him. "Who said you could go to the mainland last minute?"

"Sorry Kiba-senpai," Naruto chuckled. "I'll be there in an hour. I had to come to the mainland with Shion since she didn't want to be by herself."

"Stop slacking off with your girlfriend," Kiba heard their coach in the background and he chuckled. "You're going to have to do suicides when you get back along with laps around the track."

Naruto hung his head, "Why me?"

"Stop slacking off with your girlfriend and get back here!" Kiba ordered and hung up.

Naruto sighed, "I'm going to be so sore in the morning."

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I should have come by myself," Shion had tears in her eyes.

Naruto saw her and started panicking a little, "It's okay! I'm totally okay with having to do the extra exercise since I wasn't able to go to the gym these last few days."

Shion looked at him and sniffed, "Really?"

Naruto nodded, "Really."

"Girlfriend?" Naruko stepped in front of Naruto and put her face in his. "You have a girlfriend and didn't tell me?"

"Girlfriend?" Naruto looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Your Senpai said this girl was your girlfriend," Naruko pointed to Shion.

Naruto and Shion looked at each other and shook their heads, "We're not dating."

"So why does he think you're dating?" Satsuki ask.

Shion shrugged, "No idea."

"We should hurry back before the last train leaves," Naruto checked the time and looked at Shion.

"You're right," Shion waved to the girls. "It was nice finally meeting you. Hopefully you can come to the Konoha City Academy Fall Festival in a few weeks."

"We'll be there," Naruko glared at her.

"Bye you guys, I'll see you later," Naruto waved and left quickly with Shion to get to the train station before they were stuck trying to catch the ferry which took even longer to get to the island or a taxi which was twice as expensive.

Satsuki puffed her cheeks, "She's stealing Naruto from you Sakura."

Sakura was quiet.

"Don't worry Sakura; I'll make Onii-chan see you as a better woman than that Shion person!" Naruko grabbed Sakura's shoulders. "Trust me okay?"

Sakura nodded, "I trust you."

**the weekend**

"Morning," Naruto scratched his stomach and yawned as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a coffee mug out the cabinet.

"Morning," Sasuke continued to cook and he looked over his shoulder at Hoshio who was struggling to stay awake while reading his textbook for history. "Drink coffee Hoshio, it'll help you stay awake until I finish cooking."

"Naruto," Hoshio looked at Naruto as he started making his coffee. "Make me coffee please."

"Sure," Naruto yawned again and watched his coffee finish filling his coffee mug. He moved his out of the way and pulled out the cup before replacing it with another cup of coffee and took down Hoshio's mug.

"What's everyone doing today?" Hoshio sounded tired.

"I have to work today," Sasuke sighed. "Losing that bet is a blessing and a curse at the same time."

"Does your sister know you're working at a butler café?" Naruto chuckled and handed Hoshio his pure black coffee.

"No and she'll never find out," Sasuke glared at the both of them. "I lost that bet with Neji and now I have to work at the butler café but I get paid extra since the amount of customers has increased since I started working there."

"Yay for being attractive," Hoshio took a sip of his coffee and perked up almost immediately.

"I don't have anything to do today so I might go to the mainland to hang out with the girls," Naruto sat across from Hoshio and poured cream and sugar into his coffee.

"There's no need," Hoshio said and saw both Naruto and Sasuke look at him. "I thought I told you they were coming over today."

"What?" Sasuke and Naruto shouted.

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to **RR&S**!

**Everyone: **We'll see you next time!


	4. The Konoha Life 4 - Island Weekends

**Me: **Time for another chapter of **The Konoha Life**!

**Naruto: **You're about to experience a typical weekend on Konoha City Academy Island!

**Satsuki: **This is going to be fun!

**Sasuke: **Oh boy.

**Naruko: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto**. The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sakura: **Please enjoy!

**Hoshio: **You'll be meeting more people today too!

**Last Time:**

_** "I have to work today," Sasuke sighed. "Losing that bet is a blessing and a curse at the same time."**_

_** "Does your sister know you're working at a butler café?" Naruto chuckled and handed Hoshio his pure black coffee.**_

_** "No and she'll never find out," Sasuke glared at the both of them. "I lost that bet with Neji and now I have to work at the butler café but I get paid extra since the amount of customers has increased since I started working there."**_

_** "Yay for being attractive," Hoshio took a sip of his coffee and perked up almost immediately. **_

_** "I don't have anything to do today so I might go to the mainland to hang out with the girls," Naruto sat across from Hoshio and poured cream and sugar into his coffee.**_

_** "There's no need," Hoshio said and saw both Naruto and Sasuke look at him. "I thought I told you they were coming over today."**_

_** "What?" Sasuke and Naruto shouted. **_

**The Konoha Life: Chapter 4 – Weekends on the Island!**

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you ass," Naruto grumbled as he stood in the station with Hoshio.

"Sorry," Hoshio waved his hand and messed with his bang again. "I need to cut my hair again."

Naruto sighed, "When are they going to be here?"

"Right now," Hoshio waved in the distance and Naruto turned to see the three of them walking towards them.

Naruto blushed slightly at the sight of Sakura in her black and pink plaid skirt with a white blouse and a black and pink cross hairpin. She wore thigh high socks that stopped below the hem of the skirt and she wore black boots. To her right was Satsuki who was wearing white ripped skinny jeans with dark blue Converse and a black and dark blue plaid flannel shirt with her hair tied up. She was wearing her Uchiha Crest necklace that stopped just above her camisole that exposed some of her cleavage and she wore Uchiha Crest earrings with an Uchiha Crest bracelet. To Sakura's left was Naruko and she was wearing black shorts that and an orange button up shirt with a white camisole underneath it. She wore orange sneakers with black laces and her hair was put into its normal pigtails.

"Onii-chan!" Naruko jumped onto Naruto and giggled with Naruto caught her and spun her around.

"Hey," Naruto chuckled and put his sister down. He rubbed her head and watched Naruko grab Naruto's arm and inhale his scent, "Ready to spend the day with us?"

Naruko nodded, "Of course!"

"What do you have planned for us today Onii-chan?" Sakura hugged Hoshio.

"We're going to a butler café called _Our Majesty's Service _that's in the middle of downtown," Hoshio grinned.

"I heard about that place," Satsuki became excited. "It's supposed to have some of the most attractive guys on the island working there!"

"I'm glad you're excited," Hoshio smiled.

**Our Majesty's Service**

"We're lucky it's not full today," Hoshio opened the door for the girl's and let them in.

"Welcome to _Our Majesty's Service _Mistress, please choose anywhere to sit and your butler will be with you shortly," Sasuke was at the door and bowed slightly without seeing them with his co-worker. When he stood up he turned bright red when Satsuki took a picture. "S-Satsuki?"

"Hi Onii-chan," Satsuki was trying not to laugh too hard. "I didn't know you were working here."

Sasuke was trying hard to keep his professional composure, "I started working here part time a few weeks ago actually."

"What section are you working?" Satsuki asked with a sadistic smile.

"Over there Mistress," Sasuke seemed to be struggling as he gestured to his section.

Satsuki smiled, "Thank you!" She waltzed over to Sasuke's section and sat down at a table and waved to everyone else, "Over here."

Sakura and Naruko walked by Sasuke giggling and didn't see Sasuke glare at Hoshio and Naruto.

"I hate both of you so much," Sasuke growled.

"Is that any way to speak to your master?" Hoshio fixed Sasuke's tie.

Sasuke winched, "Please don't touch my uniform sir. It's against store policy for you to touch the butlers without their permission."

"My apologies," Hoshio chuckled and walked over to the table with Naruto and took their seats.

Naruto sat next to Naruko at the round table and saw Hoshio switch seats with Sakura so she was on the other side of Naruto, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Hoshio grinned.

"So how's Konoha City Academy so far?" Satsuki ask in a giddy tone.

"It's great," Naruto saw Sasuke walk up with menus and put them down in front of each of them. Naruto reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a pair of black rim glasses. He put them on and adjusted them before looking over the menu.

"Today's special is our berry parfait in any size," Sasuke started and saw that Sakura, Satsuki, and Naruko were staring at Naruto in his glasses.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" Satsuki ask.

Naruto looked up and saw not only were they staring at him but so were other girl's in the restaurant, "After my physical for soccer I found out that I needed glasses."

"It suits you Onii-chan," Naruko smiled.

"Thank you," Naruto smiled and went back to looking at the menu without noticing some girls swoon over him.

"I'll take the berry parfait," Satsuki looked at Sasuke and saw him nod and write it down.

"Strawberry parfait," Sakura closed the menu.

"Orange crepe," Naruko cheered.

"I'll take the dumplings," Naruto closed his menu.

"I'll have the rice cakes," Hoshio closed his menu and they all handed them back to Sasuke.

"I'll get that out to you as soon as possible," Sasuke took the menus and walked away.

Naruto moved to take his glasses off but felt Naruko grab his hand and prevent him from doing so, "What is it?"

"You look better with glasses," Naruko smiled. "I want people to think my brother is smarter than he actually looks."

"Naruko," Naruto sighed and suddenly felt someone wrap their arms over his shoulders. He felt someone's cheek against his and when he turned, he saw Shion, "Oh hey Shion."

"Hi Naruto-kun," Shion giggled and let go. She was wearing shorts with a white tank top and oversized hoodie with a pair of high top sneakers. "What are you doing here?"

"Lunch with my sister and friends," Naruto saw Naruko roll her eyes at Shion and he elbowed her. "What about you?"

"Misaki told us that Sasuke was working here and we wanted to come and mess with him," Sara smiled and sat down at the table with them. She noticed how Naruko was glaring at Shion and she looked at Naruto for an answer but he shrugged.

"You guys don't have any visitors today?" Hoshio ask.

Misaki shook her head, "Not today. My brothers are already on the island so I don't have to worry about seeing family most days."

"That's nice," Hoshio smiled and held back his yelp when Sakura stomped on his toes. He looked at her and saw her give him an innocent smile and he gave her a crooked one in return.

"Where else do you guys plan to take the girls?" Sara asked.

"Wherever they want to go I guess," Naruto shrugged.

"We want to see your apartment," Satsuki, Sakura, and Naruko all said in unison and looked at Naruto.

Naruto blinked several times, "Sure."

**later that day**

Sasuke sighed heavily as he continued to walk with Satsuki on his arm as she kept talking his ear off. Naruto and Naruko were talking casually while they walked arm and arm in the park and Hoshio was busy teasing Sakura while she blushed in embarrassment at his teasing.

"Rookies!"

Sasuke, Hoshio, and Naruto all stopped walking as they heard their collective nickname be called. They turned towards the soccer field and saw Kiba walk over holding a soccer ball minus his shirt.

"Hi Kiba-senpai," Sasuke caught the ball from Kiba. "Playing a pick-up game?"

"Yeah, you should join," Kiba said it more as an order rather than a recommendation.

"Do it," Satsuki looked at Sasuke. "I haven't seen you play lately."

Sasuke looked at Hoshio and Naruto and watched them shrug. He looked back at Kiba and threw the ball back, "We're in."

"Great," Kiba waved at them and they all walked back over to the soccer field where it was filled with their classmates and other viewers.

"Everyone is here," Naruto looked around at the crowd.

Kiba nodded, "Yup, even Neji's cousin."

"Neji's cousin?" Hoshio saw Neji kneeling in front of a girl in a sun dress with wide brim hat on. She had a large belt around her waist that brought out her figure and showed off her bust more as well.

"Yeah," Kiba sighed as he looked at her and waved with a stupid grin on his face when she smiled at him. The grin and smile disappeared however when Neji looked in his direction. "Naruto, Sasuke, Hoshio, you're on my team so shirts off."

"Shirts versus skins again?" Naruto walked over to where Naruko was sitting and pulled off his jacket. He pulled his shirt over his head and emptied his pockets. He left his blue gem stone necklace around his neck so it fell between his developing pecks.

"Kiba hurry up!" one of their teammates shouted in annoyance.

"Shut it!" Kiba snapped back and saw Hoshio and Sasuke do the same before running onto the field. "It's convenient you're in your cleats huh?"

"Yeah," Sasuke grabbed the edge of his shoe as he pulled it back behind him. "We stopped by the apartment and came to the park to play a game with our sisters but they didn't tell us until after we changed."

"Sorry!" their sisters sang in unison.

"Go Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned and saw Shion standing with Misaki and Sara. He laughed and waved as he watched them attempt to do a cheer together.

"Let's do this!" Kiba announced and watched the rest of the players return to the field.

The game started and it was intense from the very beginning. It was especially intense between Kiba and Neji and the fact that they were the most competitive people on the team didn't help any either. It was entertaining for everyone though because they played like they would at an actual game.

Shion continued to cheer with Misaki and Sara for the Skins with a few other "cheerleaders" as they watched them continue to win. Neji's cousin clapped and would cheer on Neji occasionally but she wasn't as loud as the others. Naruko was more hype than Satsuki and Sakura were and she couldn't help but stay standing and cheer for Naruto when he had the ball.

The game didn't last very long since it was only a pick-up game so after the second point was scored, the game ended and the Skins won.

"Nice!" Hoshio high fived both Naruto and Sasuke and all of them were panting and drenched in sweat from the short game.

"Good job Onii-chan," Neji's cousin walked up to him and held out a towel and a bottle of water.

"Thank you Hinata-sama," Neji took the towel and wiped the sweat from his face and drank from the bottle. He watched Hinata adjust his bangs and he sighed, "It's going to be messy after playing a game."

"You could fix it a little," Hinata whined and saw Kiba walk up while smacking Neji on his shoulder.

"Nice game Hyuuga!" Kiba put an arm over his shoulder and grinned broadly. "Maybe you'll win next time. You know how a guy gets when he wants to impress a girl," Kiba winked at Hinata and saw her blush.

"Stop hitting on my cousin," Neji glared at Kiba. He looked at Hinata with stern eyes, "Don't fall for him Hinata-sama. He's nothing but a flea bag."

"That was one time!" Kiba shouted.

"One time too many," Neji pushed Kiba off of him and shook his shirt. "I don't want fleas again."

"It was an accident," Kiba complained.

Neji looked at Hinata, "I'll drive you back to the station Hinata-sama."

"I didn't tell you?" Hinata removed her hat now that the sun was setting and the street lights were coming on. "I'm staying on the island for the night with Tenten."

"Tenten?" Neji's cheeks turned pink.

Hinata nodded, "She came with me. She was busy exploring the island and didn't want to come to the park with me after you told me to meet you here. We're leaving at three tomorrow afternoon."

"We'll get breakfast then," Neji said a little too quickly.

Hinata giggled, "Sure. Be sure to text me where you want to go for breakfast and we'll meet you there."

Neji nodded, "Sure."

Hinata felt someone tap her shoulder and when she looked over her shoulder she saw her personal butler standing behind her with the blanket she was sitting on already folded and her bag in his hand. She smiled at him and took the bag, "Thank you Takeshi."

"You're welcome Madam Hinata," he smiled.

"Well I have to go now Neji, I'll see you in the morning for breakfast and I'll be sure to tell Father you said hello," Hinata smiled and climbed into the back of a black car while Takeshi took the driver's seat and pulled off.

Kiba looked at Neji, "Why didn't you tell me your cousin became so attractive?"

"Don't touch her," Neji glared at Kiba again.

"Those two are always fighting," Sasuke took Naruto's shirt and used it to wipe the sweat off of him.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke and tried to grab his shirt but Sasuke threw it to Hoshio and he used it as a sweat rag as well. "What the hell am I supposed to wear now? My sister already stole my jacket."

"Here," Shion walked over and held out the oversized hoodie she was wearing.

"Oh, thank you," Naruto took the hoodie and put it on and zipped up the front but his chest was still exposed slightly. "Thank you for giving my hoodie back finally."

"I'll be adding it to a stolen hoodie collection again soon," Shion smiled.

"We should get you guys to the station," Hoshio checked his watch. "The next train leaves in forty five minutes."

"We should get going," Satsuki handed Sasuke his shirt and watched him pull it over his head and attempt to fix his sweaty hair but failed when it continued to fall.

"We'll see you back at the apartment building later," Shion smiled. "It is movie night at our place tonight so don't forget the snacks like you did last time."

"Roger that," Hoshio grinned and left with his roommates and their sisters.

**at the station**

"Be good," Sasuke rubbed Satsuki's head but hugged her when she ran into his arms. He chuckled when Satsuki buried her face in his chest and began mumbling, "You have to go home."

"I don't want to. I miss you Onii-chan," Satsuki whined.

Sasuke pet her head, "There, there. I'm always a phone call away so call me whenever you want okay?"

Satsuki nodded, "I promise I will." Satsuki kissed his cheek just like Sakura and Naruko did to their brothers. Sakura, Satsuki, and Naruko gave each of them a kiss on the cheek but went and stood in front of each of them. Sakura was standing in front of Naruto, Naruko was standing in front of Sasuke, and Satsuki was standing in front of Hoshio.

"What is it?" Sasuke ask and a look of confusion was on all of their faces.

"This," they smiled and stood on their tip toes to kiss each of them. It was a few second kiss, not enough time for them to react in time and kiss back, but enough time to shock them and leave them dumbfounded while they boarded the train just before the doors closed and the train departed.

"What the?" Hoshio looked at Sasuke and Naruto but they each flared up and pointed at the other in a triangle formation.

"Why is my sister kissing you?" they each shouted at each other.

The girl's giggled as they took their seats on the train and gave each other smiles of approval.

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to do the usual: **RR&S**.

**Everyone: **See you next time!


	5. The Konoha Life 5 - The Hyuuga Affairs

**Me: **Here's another installment of **The Konoha Life**.

**Naruto: **Kyu-chan doesn't own **Naruto**. The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

**Last Time:**

_** "Be good," Sasuke rubbed Satsuki's head but hugged her when she ran into his arms. He chuckled when Satsuki buried her face in his chest and began mumbling, "You have to go home."**_

_** "I don't want to. I miss you Onii-chan," Satsuki whined. **_

_** Sasuke pet her head, "There, there. I'm always a phone call away so call me whenever you want okay?"**_

_** Satsuki nodded, "I promise I will." Satsuki kissed his cheek just like Sakura and Naruko did to their brothers. Sakura, Satsuki, and Naruko gave each of them a kiss on the cheek but went and stood in front of each of them. Sakura was standing in front of Naruto, Naruko was standing in front of Sasuke, and Satsuki was standing in front of Hoshio.**_

_** "What is it?" Sasuke ask and a look of confusion was on all of their faces. **_

_** "This," they smiled and stood on their tip toes to kiss each of them. It was a few second kiss, not enough time for them to react in time and kiss back, but enough time to shock them and leave them dumbfounded while they boarded the train just before the doors closed and the train departed. **_

_** "What the?" Hoshio looked at Sasuke and Naruto but they each flared up and pointed at the other in a triangle formation.**_

_** "Why is my sister kissing you?" they each shouted at each other. **_

_** The girl's giggled as they took their seats on the train and gave each other smiles of approval. **_

**The Konoha Life: Chapter 5 – The Hyuuga Affairs**

Neji sighed heavily as he adjusted his jacket and checked himself over in the mirror. He didn't enjoy wearing the suits and ties to breakfast but he had grown accustom to it since he was thrown into the main branch of the Hyuuga family after the death of his father. He was still having trouble getting used to having to wear formal clothing everywhere he went but he endured it for as long as he was told to.

"Why are you so dressed up for breakfast?" Neji's roommate asked as he finished his last sit up.

"I'm having breakfast with my cousin and her guardian," Neji sighed and slid his PDA into his pocket. He checked the time and nodded before walking towards the door, "Lee, I'll be back later."

"Bye," his roommate leaped to his feet and began his push-ups to add to his already insane workout regimen.

Neji walked out the apartment and closed the door behind him before walking down the hall. He was able to catch the elevator but it wasn't until he was on it that he saw Kiba leaning against the wall in his shorts and sneakers, obviously getting ready to go on a Sunday morning run.

"Neji!" Kiba sounded excited and grinned at him. "On your way to breakfast I see?"

Neji nodded, "I am Kiba."

"It's Kiba-senpai," Kiba glared at him.

"We're in the same grade," Neji rolled his eyes.

Kiba put an arm on Neji's shoulder, "How much older are you than your cousin?"

"None of your business," Neji sounded annoyed.

"She's really cute too. I would really like to get to know her better so how about you invite her to the Fall Festival so I can meet her properly okay?" Kiba asked but didn't get an answer as Neji got off the elevator and ducked into a black car waiting outside for him. Kiba groaned and walked out the apartment while putting in his headphones and starting his music, "I'll figure something out."

"Good morning Master Neji," the driver smiled at Neji through the rearview mirror. "Madam Hinata and Master Hiashi are excited to have breakfast with you."

"I'm looking forward to it as well," Neji looked out the window. "How are the two of them since I left?"

"They miss you most days along with Madam Hanabi and of course Lady Minami misses you as well," the driver explained. "They wish you'd visit more often to the compound."

"That's nearly impossible with my schedule," Neji looked out the window. "Are Madam Hanabi and Lady Minami here as well?"

"No sir, they stayed behind," the driver replied.

Neji scoffed, "Of course they miss me. They wouldn't stay otherwise since they're dying to see me so badly."

"Master Neji," the driver saw the look in Neji's eyes and stayed silent the rest of the drive to the hotel. It turned out that Neji wasn't able to make the plans since Hiashi beat him to it so they were having dinner at the Kage Manor, one of the most prestigious hotels ever built in the Northern Hemisphere designed only for the elite. Neji hated it since it was only filled with more men and women in fancy clothing at all hours of the day.

It didn't take long for them to reach the hotel and Neji climbed out the car without having someone open his door which shocked several viewers waiting for the valet to bring their cars around. He walked straight through the main doors and saw another Hyuuga servant standing in the lobby waiting for him. He ignored the turning in his stomach and followed the servant to one of the private rooms built near the main dining area and when he walked in, he saw Hiashi and Hinata both talking casually.

Hiashi was the first to notice Neji's presence and he stood to his feet with a friendly smile on his face, "Neji, it's been a while."

"It's only been two months Uncle Hiashi," Neji feigned his smile as he walked over and hugged him. He kissed Hinata on the cheek and he pulled her chair out for her to sit before taking his own seat next to her and away from Hiashi. "How have you been Uncle?"

"I've been wonderful," Hiashi took a sip of his orange juice from a champagne glass. "Hyuuga Industries is doing especially well recently as well and that alone puts me in a good mood. Of course seeing you does the same."

"Of course," Neji watched a waiter enter the room from a side door and place a glace of orange juice in front of Neji along with a menu. He thanked them and looked at the menu, "How's Lady Minami and Madam Hanabi?"

"They're wonderful as well," Hiashi replied. "Hanabi is starting to follow her sister's footsteps and taken a sudden interest in painting. As much as it pains me since I did want her to follow my footsteps and take over the company one day, I've lost yet another candidate for the future leader of Hyuuga Industries."

Neji looked at Hinata and saw the slightly pained look on her face. Everyone that was a Hyuuga or even associated with the Hyuuga family knew how much Hiashi hated the fact that Hinata had choose to become an artist rather than the next leader of Hyuuga Industries. That conversation alone was probably the most memorable thing that had happened inside the Hyuuga Compound and whenever someone even mentioned painting, you could see someone flinch in that place.

"I'm sure you'll find someone," Neji put his menu down and saw a waitress enter the room and set up a place across from Hinata. He could guess who that seat was for and when she walked in, he was caught slightly off guard.

"Tenten, so glad of you to finally join us," Hiashi stood and kissed her cheek. He pulled her chair out for her and sat down after her. "I'm sure you remember Neji."

She hadn't noticed him and when she looked at him, she gave him a small smile that was obviously forced, at least obvious to Neji. Tenten still wore her twin buns like always but she had matured physically some in the last few months since she and Neji began to become more distant from one another. She was wearing a tight white dress that had a thick brown belt around her waist and brown shoes. She shifted uncomfortably and he knew immediately it was something someone had laid out for her.

"How have you been Neji?" Tenten pretended to be interested.

"I've been good or wonderful as Uncle Hiashi would say," Neji took a sip of his orange juice. "And yourself?"

"Wonderful," Tenten looked at Hinata. "Lady Hinata, I already packed the rest of your belongings for you."

"Thank you," Hinata smiled at her and heard Hiashi clear his throat. The three of them looked at him and saw a waiter enter the room.

"We'd like to order now please," Hiashi looked at the waiter and watched him nod. Hiashi order for himself and for Hinata without asking her and once he was done, Tenten placed her order and Neji did the same.

"So, how's life here on Konoha City Academy Island, pretty exciting I assume?" Hiashi looked at Neji.

"More or less," Neji shrugged. "I joined the soccer team and I am the vice-president of the student council for my class."

"Vice-president? Why not president?" Hiashi sounded annoyed.

"Sasuke is much more qualified than I am to be the president," Neji replied. "He and I work together when it comes to making the final decision so it's more as a collaborative function rather than a presidential dictatorship."

"You're a Hyuuga, you're supposed to be the leader in every aspect, not someone's vice anything," Hiashi spoke harshly.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you," Neji didn't look at Hiashi. "How are your piano lessons Madam Hinata?"

"They're fine," Hinata didn't look at Neji, she was too busy staring at her plate and twirling her thumbs around one another.

"Hinata," Hiashi warned and saw Hinata stop immediately and smile at him. He smiled back and looked at Neji, "Anything else? No girlfriend to tell us about?"

"No," Neji shrugged. "I don't see why you would ask though since no girl I pick would be of your approval since I'm supposed to marry someone from the Konoha Elite."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Hiashi raised an eye brow.

"Not at all Uncle, it's just sickening when you think about it though," Neji looked at Hiashi. "I mean, I'm not allowed to fall in love with whomever I chose whenever I chose. I have to fall in love with a girl you've hand-selected yourself that fits what you want for me to the dime. She's not allowed to have a flaw or one thing that is undesirable so that's what makes it sickening since no one wants to disappoint Hyuuga Hiashi," Neji rolled his eyes.

"And I'm sure you're among that group that chooses not to disappoint me," Hiashi didn't flinch.

Neji however did flinch, "Indeed I am Uncle."

"Good," Hiashi smiled.

Hinata looked out the corner of her eye at Neji and noticed how he was clenching his jaw uncomfortably and tapping his foot beneath his chair. She looked at Tenten and saw she was looking down at her own plate so Hinata did the same. No one spoke to each other for the remainder of the time, even when their food came. Even when their breakfast was finished, no one said anything to anyone as they finished off the remainder of their drinks.

Tenten was the first to speak, "I need to take my leave early Master Hiashi. I have plans to be somewhere soon and I wouldn't want to be late."

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Hiashi smiled as she stood. "Thank you for sharing breakfast with us this morning Tenten."

"You're welcome," Tenten bowed slightly too both Hinata and Neji and she left the room.

Neji finished off the rest of his juice and stood up quickly. He was at the door when Hiashi called to him and when he looked over his shoulder, "Yes Uncle?"

"You're going to leave without speaking?" Hiashi stood with Hinata.

"My apologies," Neji turned towards the both of them and bowed. "I will be taking my leave now, have a lovely day," he stood and left the room without making eye contact with either of them. He wasn't too focused on Hiashi as he walked to where he knew the bathrooms and when he got there, he saw Tenten leaning against the wall and looking through her phone.

He swallowed hard and sighed heavily before taking a few steps over, "Hey."

Tenten looked up from her screen and she stood the minute she saw Neji, "Good bye." She tried to slip past Neji but he stepped in her way and she didn't dare look him in the eye, "Neji."

"Listen to me," Neji had his hands on her shoulders and was looking down at her. He felt a nagging feeling in his chest at Tenten's refusal to look at him but he fought it back, "Please, just listen for a minute."

"You have thirty seconds," Tenten got out of his grip and folded her arms. She still refused to look at him and looked everywhere except directly into his eyes.

"How have you been?" Neji put his hands in his pockets so he could keep from touching her.

Tenten gripped her arms, "What do you think?"

"Tenten, I'm so sorry," Neji saw her shake her head. "You know I had absolutely no control over any of that!"

"Really?" Tenten looked at him now and tears were in her eyes. The pained look that crossed Neji's face at the sight of her hit her as well and she inhaled deeply before she turned her back to him, "You're a Hyuuga like the rest of them. You're just as evil and conniving as the rest of them. Hinata is the only innocent one amongst the many ranks of the Hyuuga name," Tenten wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You know that's not true," Neji took a step forward but hesitated. "Tenten I was in love with you, I am s_till_ in love with you!"

"You don't even know the meaning," Tenten chocked.

"Do I not?" Neji spoke to Tenten's back. "Every goddamn day I've been thinking about only you and how much I miss you! I regret what happened that day and if I could, I would take everything back and change that day if I could but I can't!"

Tenten looked over her shoulder at him and saw the pleading look in his eyes.

"Tenten, I love you. I'm _in _love with you," Neji stepped close to Tenten and took her face in his hands as he put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Not having you around me anymore has been killing me. I miss being able to see you whenever I could. I miss hearing your voice. I miss your touch. I miss the perfume you wear. I miss everything about you and when you left me that night alone, in the rain, I thought you'd walked out of my life forever."

"Neji," Tenten put her hands against his chest and tried to push him away but her strength was failing her.

"Please, just believe me when I tell you I had nothing to do with it," Neji opened his eyes and looked at her. "I want absolutely nothing but the best for you and your life and I would never do anything to do otherwise to you."

Tenten looked at him with tear filled eyes, "I can't."

"Please," Neji pulled her closer and his nose brushed against hers. "Please Tenten, I'm begging you, believe me," Neji pleaded.

He pressed his lips against Tenten's and when she beat against his chest, he simply pulled her closer. Tenten's efforts to make him move away failed as she succumbed to him and slid her arms around his neck. His hands slid down her back to her waist and the long the two of them stood in each other's embrace, the more passionate the kiss became.

Tenten was the one to break the kiss and step away while shaking her head, "I can't be with a Hyuuga. I'm sorry but I just can't." She ran past Neji with tears in her eyes.

Neji stood alone in the hall and he clenched his teeth. He flexed his fingers to prevent him from lashing out and when he inhaled and exhaled deeply, he calmed down quickly. He fixed his clothing and he turned to leave but he stopped when he saw Hiashi standing in the hall.

"Have a good day Neji," Hiashi smiled, turned, and left.

The turning in Neji's stomach returned but once again he ignored it. He swallowed hard and walked out of the hall and back towards the doors. He saw his driver outside but waved his hand, "I need to walk, thank you though."

"Very well Master Neji," his driver bowed and closed the back seat door. He walked around to the driver's side and drove away and Neji began to walk towards the apartment.

Inside, Hiashi was sitting in the lounging area with Hinata who had taken a sudden interest in her phone, "Hinata, what are you doing?"

Hinata looked up at her father and smiled, "Nothing face. Just passing the time is all."

"If you say so," Hiashi waved a waitress over. "Glass of Bourbon and bring the bottle."

"Yes sir," the waitress nodded and walked away.

Hinata looked at Hiashi, "Father, may I take my leave? I'd like to look around the island a little bit more before we return to the mainland."

"Very well," Hiashi crossed his legs. "Be careful Hinata and be sure to be back before we get ready to leave."

"Yes sir," Hinata stood up and kissed his cheek. She grabbed her small handbag and left the lounge area and towards the main entrance. She seemed to quicken her face as she made it outside and climbed into the backseat of the car, "Can you take me to the Corner Café?"

"Yes Madam Hinata," the driver nodded and pulled away from the hotel. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw Hinata staring at her phone again and smiled when she giggled. He looked ahead of him and sighed, "Young love."

Hinata didn't hear him and she pulled some hair behind her ear. She slid her phone back into her purse and looked out the window and watched as some of the city went by. She pulled out her pocket mirror and checked her hair and then looked over his clothes.

It didn't take long for them to get to the Corner Café. Hinata was too excited to wait for the driver and she climbed out of the car before the driver could come around and open the door. She saw him waiting outside and she ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

The driver watched as the teen caught her and held her in his embrace. He buried his face in her hair and Hinata her face in his neck. The driver noticed the boy's spiky brown hair and wouldn't forget the red markings on his face.

"I missed you Kiba-kun," Hinata was nearly in tears.

"Hey, don't cry," Kiba kissed her forehead. "We should get somewhere more private before someone sees us together."

Hinata nodded and climbed back into the car with him. She couldn't help and pulled Kiba in for a kiss by the collar of his shirt and he obliged without hesitation.

The driver climbed back into his seat and pulled away from the curve, "Was there anywhere you wanted to go?"

"Just drive around please," Hinata had pulled away from Kiba and had her forehead against his. "Drive for an hour if you can then we'll drop Kiba off before I have to leave."

"Yes Madam Hinata," the driver smiled and rolled the window up that separated the two of them.

"I missed you so much," Kiba brushed some of Hinata's hair out of her face and kissed her nose. "How is your painting going?"

Hinata smiled, "Great. I already got accepted to Konoha City Academy so I'll be here at the start of the new school year."

"That's great," Kiba kissed her hand and looked at her. "I'm looking forward to being in the same school as you."

Hinata giggled, "I'm looking forward to it too."

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **Forbidden love story? I do believe so!

**Hinata: **Thank you for reading and please don't forget to **RR&S**.

**Kiba: **We look forward to seeing you next chapter.

**Everyone: **Until next time!


	6. The Konoha Life 6 - Inuzuka Complication

**Me: **And here it is **The Konoha Life **chapter six!

**Sakura: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto**. The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

**Last Time: **

_** The driver climbed back into his seat and pulled away from the curve, "Was there anywhere you wanted to go?"**_

_** "Just drive around please," Hinata had pulled away from Kiba and had her forehead against his. "Drive for an hour if you can then we'll drop Kiba off before I have to leave."**_

_** "Yes Madam Hinata," the driver smiled and rolled the window up that separated the two of them. **_

_** "I missed you so much," Kiba brushed some of Hinata's hair out of her face and kissed her nose. "How is your painting going?"**_

_** Hinata smiled, "Great. I already got accepted to Konoha City Academy so I'll be here at the start of the new school year."**_

_** "That's great," Kiba kissed her hand and looked at her. "I'm looking forward to being in the same school as you."**_

_** Hinata giggled, "I'm looking forward to it too."**_

**The Konoha Life: Chapter 6 – The Inuzuka Complications**

"I'll come see you when I go to the annual Inuzuka Charity Banquet," Kiba wiped the tears away from Hinata's cheeks and kissed her forehead. "That's in two weeks so I'll get there a day earlier so I can see you and then go to the Inuzuka Compound."

"Okay," Hinata managed a smile. "I'll miss you Kiba-kun."

"I'll miss you more," Kiba kissed her passionately this time as more tears ran down her face. He pulled away and reached into his pocket, "Here."

Hinata watched him pull out a box and she gasped at the ring inside. She watched him slid it onto her right hand on her ring finger and she looked up at Kiba, "I can't take this."

"I want you to have it," Kiba put the box back in his pocket. "I saw this ring around the time we first started dating and when I saw that you liked it, I made it my mission to get it for you. I finally earned enough to buy it for you and now I want you to have it."

"Kiba-kun," Hinata smiled at the ring.

"It's a part of me that you can always keep with you," Kiba put his forehead against hers. "I love you Hinata."

"I love you too," Hinata closed her eyes.

Kiba smiled and looked at the driver, "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome Master Kiba," the driver smiled at him through the rearview mirror and watched as he climbed out the car and walked into his apartment. He pulled away from the curb and looked straight ahead, "Please clean your face Madam Hinata; we don't want Master Hiashi to question why you're crying."

"I know," Hinata pulled her handkerchief with her initials stitched into the corner of it. She used her pocket mirror to make sure her face was clear of all tears and any evidence of what had happened the last two hours. She sighed heavily and looked at the driver, "Would you like to know about him?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Madam," the driver didn't look back at her. "From what I saw, I know that you two are very much in love and I wish you the best of luck in your futures."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you."

**Monorail Station**

"I hope both of you enjoyed your stay here and look forward to going to school here next year," Hiashi smiled at both Tenten and Hinata.

"I am Father," Hinata smiled and Tenten nudged her to warn her that she was a little too cheerful.

"And what are you looking most forward to Hinata? Learning more about painting or spending more time with the mongrel?" all cheerfulness left Hiashi as soon as the word 'mongrel' left his mouth and now he was glaring only at Hinata.

"W-what?" Hinata stammered.

Hiashi leaned against the arm rest, "Do you really believe me to be that stupid? I know you went to go see that mutt today. His clan and ours are sworn enemies and rivals and have been for generations, we stay away from them and they stay away from us for a reason. I'm not going to have my daughter be the reason our clan was defeated by those dogs in the Inuzuka Clan."

"Father, you don't know Kiba. Things have changed since then and I believe both our clans and set aside our differences and end this family rivalry," Hinata spoke passionately.

"That's enough!" Hiashi shouted and watched Hinata become quiet. "You're never to see him again, do you understand?"

Hinata looked down and clenched her fist.

Hiashi stood up and moved to the next car while slamming the door behind him. After the door was shut, Tenten immediately went to hug Hinata and she began to cry into Tenten's shoulder. Tenten rubbed Hinata's head reassuringly and sat silently as Hinata continued to sob.

"Why doesn't he understand?" Hinata cried.

Tenten sighed, "I don't know."

**Kiba's Apartment**

Kiba sighed as he walked into his apartment and hung up his jacket while sliding his PDA into his pocket. It wasn't until after he closed the door that he noticed the recognizable boots and smelled the rare perfume worn only by Inuzuka women. He was almost out the door before he was grabbed by one of his mother's guards and thrown into the living room on his back and pinned to the ground by his sister's heel.

"Nice to see you little brother," his sister smiled down at her little brother as she sat on him and folded her arms. "We came to see you today but it looks like you were too busy with that Hyuuga brat today."

Kiba's eyes widen and he saw his mother stand up from the couch and walk over, "Mom, I can explain."

"I don't want to hear it!" his mother snarled. "What have I told you about those damned Hyuugas? Huh?"

Kiba tried to get his sister off of him but one of the guards assisted her in keeping her on the ground. He growled at his sister but she growled in return, "Get off of me!"

"Kiba, you do understand the severity of the situation, do you not?"

Kiba looked pass his sister's shoulder and saw the up and coming millionaire in medical innovation walking into his apartment. He was wearing a clean black suit and wore his usual shades. His afro was smaller than before signaling he'd gotten it got recently and he still wore his stainless steel watch on his left wrist, "Shino."

"Shino-kun," Hana stood up and stood next to her fiancé. He kissed her cheek before kissing Tsume's hand and then turning his attention towards Kiba, "You're messing with a Hyuuga girl I hear?"

Kiba watched the guards let go of him and he stood to his feet, "Yes, I'm dating Hinata Hyuuga, heir to the Hyuuga fortune."

"Break up with her," Shino put his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "The Inuzuka Clan and Hyuuga Clan have been eternal enemies for years and having you do something like this is devastating for the Inuzuka Clan. What if Hinata is acting as a spy and this is a long term mission to destroy the Inuzuka Clan?"

"I doubt that Hinata is like that," Kiba snarled.

Shino removed his shades and revealed his glasses, "Oh really?" Shino slid his shades into the inside pocket of his jacket and he folded his arms, "Do you not know what happened to the Surname Clan?"

What are you talking about?" Kiba looked at Shino in complete confusion. "Their family went completely bankrupt and was bought out by the Hyuuga Clan."

"Wrong," Shino gave one of his rare smiles, the smile he gave when he was right and when his opponent was a complete and utter idiot to the secrets of those around them. "The Surname Clan and the Hyuuga Clan had been friends for years. It wasn't until recently that that changed. Hyuuga Neji and Surname Tenten were supposed to be the final merger signaling a bond between the clans to last forever but, Hiashi found out family secrets about the Surname Clan and used that to his advantage. He destroyed that family and bought them out to further expand Hyuuga Industries. Now not only are they the largest real estate and banking firm in the world, they're in charge of over eighty percent of the weapon production."

"What?" Kiba's eyes widen.

"That's why the Surname Clan disappeared from the major leagues," Shino's smile faded now that he had proven his point. "So, to avoid the same defeat, don't associate with Hyuuga Hinata."

Kiba was silent.

"I have to return to the mainland," Tsume walked towards the door with all the guards behind her. "I want you to change your room assignment as well Kiba, I don't want you rooming with a Hyuuga such as Neji."

"Yes ma'am," Kiba had no choice but to obey his mother.

"I'll see you all soon," Tsume left with that as a goodbye.

Hana sighed and looked at Shino, "We have to go, the summit begins soon and you need to prep for your Master Class."

"You're right," Shino put on his shades and looked at Kiba. "We'll see you next time at the Inuzuka Charity Banquet."

"Whatever," Kiba didn't watch them leave and when the door shut, he grabbed the lamp sitting on the end table nearby and threw it into the wall. He yelled out in frustration and sat onto the couch while ran his fingers through his hair, "Fuck!"

**night of the Inuzuka Charity Banquet**

Every year, the Inuzuka Main Estate on the third Friday of October was always filled with the biggest names in Konoha from movie stars to bankers. The Inuzuka Charity Banquet was one of the largest to occur and being invited to participate was an honor. The media outlets were always there to snap shots of those who had come to the party and take small interviews as if they were on the red carpet.

"Another success mother," Kiba stood next to his mother near their staircase and greeted those who came in. "This may be bigger than the one from last year don't you think?"

"Indeed," Tsume smiled as Minato and Kushina made their way over to her. She greeted both of them, "Thank you so much for coming again this year."

"It's not a problem," Minato smiled as he kept his hand on Kushina's waist. "Thank you for another invitation."

"You're welcome," Tsume didn't notice how Naruto and Kiba were making faces at one another but she did hear Naruko giggle. When she turned to look at them, they were standing normally. "Enjoy the evening," Tsume watched as they walked away and she looked at Kiba. "Behave."

"I am behaving," Kiba smiled.

They stood their together for another hour to greet their guest until their head butler finally came and told them that everyone had arrived. After that, the party was full of dancing and music as always while the guest dropped their donations into the giant bowl in front of the band's stage. The charity event was simple, all you had to do was donate what you wanted, and there was usually no auction of any kind or rewards for donating.

Everyone was enjoying the party, everyone except Kiba as he stood alone on the back porch with his father's pocket watch in his hands. He was staring down at it when he heard the sound of heels clicking against the stone paved walkway. He looked up and saw her standing there in her pure white dress that was cut a little bit above her knees with her hair pinned up and a diamond studded hairpin.

"Hinata," Kiba walked down the steps and over towards her. When he reached her, he put a hand on her cheek and pressed his lips against hers. She didn't hesitate to reply. Her hands cupped his face and his hands held her waist. They held onto each other and made sure their lips didn't stay apart from one another for too long. Their bodies pressed against each other and they held onto one another.

Neither of them had spoken to each other since they were both confronted by their parents about their love affair. They both had stared at their phones for hours hoping the other would call and constantly checked their social outlets for a single email, possibly a message, just something that was communication between the two.

"Hinata, I love you," Kiba spoke as he rested his forehead against hers and brushed his lips against hers. "I can't stay away from you."

"I love you too," Hinata looked at him and saw him smile and she smiled back. "I can only stay an hour or two."

"That's plenty of time for us to catch up on lost time," Kiba smiled and heard the back doors open. He gestured for Hinata to step closer towards the tall shrubs and he stepped into the light to see one of his mother's guards standing at the doors, "What is it?"

"Why aren't you inside? Your mother wants you to be a part of this evening," the guard replied.

"Tell her that I want to stay outside. I'm not feeling up to the social event at the moment. I'll be inside later," Kiba explained.

The guard hesitated but sighed and nodded, "Yes sir." He turned on his heel and walked back inside.

Kiba walked back over to Hinata and grabbed her hand, "Follow me this way." He led her down the marble steps towards the beach house and used the key they kept underneath the mat to unlock the door. He let her inside first and he closed the door behind them, "I don't want to turn on the lights, they'll notice from the house."

"That's fine," Hinata walked over to the large bay windows and pulled the curtains in and the entire room was laminated by the full moon that touched the edge of the ocean and decorated the night with luminous light.

Kiba stood behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist while resting his head on her shoulder, "It's beautiful."

Hinata put his hands over his, "It is."

Kiba smiled and turned her around, "Want to go and play in the ocean?"

"I don't have my swimsuit with me," Hinata pouted.

"Don't worry," Kiba walked into the next room and into its closet. "My sister spends a lot of time down here with Shino. If you don't want to swim in your underwear there's plenty of bathing suits in here."

Hinata walked into the room and saw Kiba open three drawers of the walk-in closet. She stood next to him and pulled out a blue and white stripped bikini and saw Kiba blush at her choice, "What?"

"Nothing," Kiba walked into the other room to let her change and he undressed himself down to his boxers. He checked underneath the king sized bed and saw his box was still there and he pulled it out. He removed the top and found his swim trunks and towels were still there. He switched from boxers to swim trunks and picked up two towels and kicked the box back underneath the bed when Hinata came walking out in her bikini with her hair down her back and over her shoulder.

"Kiba, it's a little too small," Hinata tugged at the top that squeezed her slightly.

Kiba turned towards her and his face went red at the sight of her. He'd seen her plenty of times in a bathing suit but not once in a bikini, "It looks fine."

"Are you sure?" Hinata turned her back towards him and tugged at the bottoms as well.

Kiba looked away and laughed nervously, "Let's go."

Hinata nodded and followed him out the beach house and towards the shoreline. She stepped to where the water lapped against the sand while Kiba laid the towels out a safe distance from the tide and when he was done, he ran over to Hinata, picked her up, and went farther out.

The two of them played for an hour in the water before they both went back towards the towel. Kiba lay stretched out on his back and was panting heavily with a smile on his face as he looked up at the sky, "I remember I used to come down here and play all the time with my sister before she met Shino."

Hinata was sitting next to him, "Really? Your sister doesn't seem like the type to be playful with her younger brother."

"She used to be but after my father died and my mother was left to take over the Inuzuka fortune, which most of the family wasn't okay with since she wasn't a born Inuzuka, she brought Hana along with her to take care of business," Kiba looked at Hinata. "That's when Hana stopped playing with me and she met Shino shortly after she started helping Mom."

"I see," Hinata lie next to him and put her head on his chest.

Kiba stiffened for a moment but turned onto his side so Hinata's head was on her arm and he looked at Hinata. He kissed her nose and put his forehead against hers, "I love you."

Hinata blushed, "I love you too." Hinata kissed him quickly and saw the disappointment as the shortness. She giggled and sat up again, "You know what this reminds me off?"

"Hm?" Kiba looked at her.

"Romeo and Juliet," Hinata giggled and saw Kiba sit up. "With the whole forbidden romance part of the story since the Hyuuga and Inuzuka clans are both sworn enemies and we're the star crossed lovers."

Kiba thought for a moment, "I guess you're right. But we've been seeing each other for a year and we don't plan to commit suicide for one another."

Hinata nodded, "Thankfully. I'd miss it too much."

"Miss what?" Kiba titled his head to the side in the cute way he always did since it made him resemble a puppy. Kiba blinked several times before Hinata kissed him again but this time he got the chance to kiss her back. It lasted for a while and when Hinata pulled away, Kiba had a stupid grin on his face and he chuckled, "I'd miss it too."

Hinata stood up and grabbed the towel, "I need to shower then leave. My driver is still waiting for me and I don't want him to get caught."

"Okay," Kiba grabbed his towel and they both rushed inside quickly.

They both took separate showers and were out at about the same time and changed back into their original clothing. Kiba led Hinata up the stairs towards the garden and back to where he found her. He kissed her one final time before she left and he went back inside to the party that was in the middle of auctions.

"There you are," Shino was standing near the garden doors when Kiba walked in.

"Shino," Kiba's hair was still slightly wet since he didn't get a chance to blow dry it as well as he wanted too.

"Your mother is looking for you," Shino gestured to Tsume near the stage where Hana was directing the auction.

"Thank you," Kiba walked over to his mother and stood next to her as he put a smile on his face for a cameraman. His smile disappeared along with his mother's and he looked at her, "Yes mother?"

"What did I tell you about being with that Hyuuga girl?" Tsume spoke quietly but the annoyance in her voice was evident.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba went slightly pale.

Tsume handed Kiba a flash drive, "Look at that when this is over."

Kiba looked at the flash drive and then at his mother, "Mother."

"If you go near her again Kiba, there will be consequences," Tsume smiled at him. "Are we clear?"

Kiba knew his mother wasn't one to pose empty threats or bluffs. If she said she was going to do something, she meant it, "Yes ma'am."

"Good," Tsume looked back towards Hana directing the auction.

Kiba swallowed hard as he slipped the flash drive into his pocket and paid attention to the auction.

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **Oh man. Tsume is scary!

**Kiba: **How do you think I feel?

**Hinata: **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to **RR&S**.

**Neji: **Until next time.

**Everyone: **See you next chapter!


	7. The Konoha Life 7 - KCA Annual Fall Fest

**Me: **The Inuzuka Clan and Hyuuga Clan provide plenty of drama to this story don't they?

**Hinata: **This chapter however isn't about the Hyuuga or Inuzuka family though. It's time to travel back to Leaf Academy!

**Kiba: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto**. The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**!

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

**Last Time: **

_** "What did I tell you about being with that Hyuuga girl?" Tsume spoke quietly but the annoyance in her voice was evident.**_

_** "What are you talking about?" Kiba went slightly pale.**_

_** Tsume handed Kiba a flash drive, "Look at that when this is over."**_

_** Kiba looked at the flash drive and then at his mother, "Mother."**_

_** "If you go near her again Kiba, there will be consequences," Tsume smiled at him. "Are we clear?"**_

_** Kiba knew his mother wasn't one to pose empty threats or bluffs. If she said she was going to do something, she meant it, "Yes ma'am."**_

_** "Good," Tsume looked back towards Hana directing the auction. **_

_** Kiba swallowed hard as he slipped the flash drive into his pocket and paid attention to the auction. **_

**The Konoha Life: Chapter 7 – Konoha City Academy Annual Fall Festival **

"Welcome to the Konoha City Academy Annual Fall Festival! We're now open to the public so please enjoy the stands, games, shows, displays, and various other activities here on campus these next three days!"

"I'm so excited," Naruko squealed as she walked onto the academy grounds with hundreds of other people as the gates opened for visitors.

She had her arms linked with Satsuki and Sakura and they had already plotted how they were going to catch their brother's working on their classroom events and various other events they might be participating in.

"I can't wait to see Onii-chan," Satsuki squealed and closed her eyes to imagine her brother in various outfits and costumes that he was probably being forced to wear for the festival. She was midway between watching him working in an animal café as a cat when she bumped into the back of someone and fell backwards.

"Satsuki!" Naruko knelt next to her and looked up to be eye to eye with the barrel of a handgun. She, Satsuki, and Sakura went pale at having guns pointed at them by three different guards while a fourth checked on the victim of the bumping.

"Madam Yamanaka are you okay?" the fourth guard sounded genuinely concerned, or scared, whichever seemed more fitting.

"I'm perfectly fine," the young girl who was probably about their age turned and faced them full front at the three of them with a clear look of annoyance on her face as he pale blue eyes that were icy cold pierced through the three of them. She blew her platinum blonde bang out of her hair and moved her ponytail from her shoulder to behind her back, "How about next time you watch where you're walking you idiot!"

"Idiot?" Satsuki shouted by winched when all guns pointed at her.

"Lower your weapons gentlemen," a young man hurried over with a worried look on his face and the guards obeyed him immediately before taking their original post around the young girl. He had darker blonde hair but it was worn in the same fashion and his eyes were a darker blue as well but he was obviously the girl's brother, "Ino, what did I say about having your guards aim at bystanders?"

"Shut up idiot Deidara," she stuck her nose up and walked forward with her guards around her.

"Ino!" he whined and chased after her.

"Wait, Yamanaka?" Naruko looked at Sakura and Satsuki. "Isn't Yamanaka Ino a really popular school idol from the Land of Tea and Honey?"

"If that's her I didn't expect her to be like that," Sakura pouted slightly.

Satsuki sighed, "I guess not all celebrities are nice in person."

"Let's not worry about it anymore," Naruko stood up. "Let's go explore and see if we can find our brothers."

"Roger that," Satsuki smiled with Sakura and the three of them walked towards the school with the rest of the crowd.

"Welcome! Welcome!" multiple students shouted from the multiple stands representing clubs, games, and food. Some students were dressed as clowns to entertain the younger children and plenty of games to win prizes from. The culinary students each had their own booth to display their skills learned so far in the first few months of school. There was the occasional photo stand where visitors could take pictures against a backdrop and either be completely normal or wearing wacky outfits that could be emailed to them once they were finished being developed.

Sakura, Satsuki, and Naruko made sure to take plenty of pictures at the various photo stands that each had a different backdrop. They played plenty of games until they each had their own stuff animal in their favorite colors: pink, orange, and black. They spent an hour and a half outside exploring the stands of games and food before they made it into the building.

"Welcome! Welcome!" students were standing in the lobby handing out maps to the various classrooms and what class had what theme. They only put down the classroom number and didn't list any names as to who was where.

"What class are they in again?" Naruko was staring at the list.

"I don't remember," Satsuki whined. "I'll call Sasuke and find out," Satsuki pulled out her phone and dialed Sasuke's number. She waited a few seconds before he answers, "Onii-chan, what class are you again?"

"Class 1-C, why?" Sasuke was midway through chewing a bite of his rice cake.

"We're at the festival, are you working now?" Satsuki asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "No, we're outside eating in the quad. We don't work in our classroom today, we work tomorrow."

"Really, wait for us in the quad please?" Satsuki ask.

Sasuke nodded, "Sure. If you're in the lobby of the first year building then just go straight out the way you came, go to the right if your back is facing the door, and keep straight. You'll see a bunch of first years taking a break over here."

"On our way," Satsuki hung up and followed Sasuke's instructions towards the quad.

It didn't take long for them to get there and when they did, they saw hundreds of first year students sitting around in small groups and enjoying their breaks from the work they had to do. Plenty of them were dressed in different costumes that were partially worn since most of them came with accessories that made eating harder to do.

"Satsuki," Sasuke waved his hand from his seat underneath the giant tree in the center of the quad with their neighbors Sara, Shion, and Misaki.

"There," Satsuki skipped over to them and hugged Sasuke as tight as she could before he put her back down. "This festival is a lot of fun."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," Sasuke sat down and saw the girls sit down next to their brothers. "Are you staying tonight for the performance?"

"Who's performing?" Sakura took one of Hoshio's pieces of sausage.

"Yamanaka Ino," Naruto replied as he slurped up more of his ramen.

Shion pouted as she wiped Naruto's mouth, "Why are you such a messy eater Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed, "Sorry Shion."

"So Yamanaka Ino is performing?" Sakura sounded slightly annoyed.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah. We're getting a lot of famous performers coming this week. Yamanaka Ino and some students are going to perform after her."

"We ran into her earlier when the gates opened," Naruko noticed how close Misaki was sitting next to Sasuke and how she was giggling at something Sasuke had said. "She seems kind of bitchy."

"Does she?" Hoshio finished the rest of his food and closed his bento box. "Thanks for the lunch Sara, it was great."

Sara blushed "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"How many days is the festival usually last?" Satsuki ask.

"Five days, today is the first day," Naruto replied. "It's a pretty eventful thing actually, stands, foods, and games the first three days and then the last two is full of performances for the entire eight hours that we're open."

"Cool," Naruko smiled. "Mama and Papa said we can stay on the island the entire week so you'll see us every day."

"Great," Naruto put his arm over her shoulder. "I missed having my little sister around."

Naruko giggled, "I miss you too Onii-chan."

"What is your class room theme?" Satsuki ask but heard someone's phone ring.

"We got butler café featuring the head butlers Haruno Hoshio, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke," Sara smiled and saw the guys hang their head. "It was a unanimous decision."

"We'll be sure to go by and see it then," Sakura poked Hoshio's cheek.

Hoshio pouted, "Please don't."

Naruko giggled, "So what have you guys been doing since the festival started?"

"We've been helping with various clubs getting ready for small events.

"All students apart of the sound team for tonight's performance. Please report to the amphitheater as soon as possible for a sound check."

"Already?" Naruto checked his watch. "She must have requested for an early rehearsal."

"You're working sound?" Naruko ask.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah." Naruto finished the rest of his ramen before he wiped his mouth again and stood up, "I'll see you guys later. They'll probably call for special effect soon so Sasuke you should get ready."

"Yeah, you're right," Sasuke ate the rest of his last rice cake. "I'll take the girls over that way to watch some of the sidewalk plays."

"Alright," Naruto grabbed his bag and put it over his shoulder. "I'll see you later," Naruto kissed his sister's cheek and ran off.

"I wonder what song she's going to do," Sara took Sasuke's bento box back and put it into her tote bag.

**later that night**

"Here they are," Naruko pointed to three seats down in front with their names on them. "I guess Naruto did pull through after all."

"Sit," Satsuki pushed Sakura and Naruko forward and they took their seats. Satsuki noticed Hinata sitting next to her with Tenten and she couldn't help but stare at her.

Hinata didn't notice until Tenten elbowed her and gestured to Satsuki. She turned and blinked several times, "Um, hi?"

"You're really pretty!" Satsuki grabbed her hands.

Hinata blushed, "Huh?"

"Satsuki?" Naruko and Sakura saw Satsuki gushing over Hinata.

"She's so pretty," Satsuki looked at Naruko and Sakura. "Isn't she?"

"Um, thank you," Hinata watched Satsuki smile at her again before she turned towards Sakura and Naruko. Hinata looked at Tenten and watched her shrug.

_One! Two! One! Two! Three! Yeah!_

The band erupted through the sounds system and the crowd erupted into cheers as the curtain rose. In center stage, Ino stood wearing black leggings in a purple, yellow, and black plaid skirt, a white sleeveless collared shirt, a purple, yellow, and black plaid tie. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail with a plaid colored bow while she wore plaid cufflinks and black boots.

**Hatsune Miku – Look This Way Baby**

_Tsuyogatte bakka de nanka _**(Just bluffing all the time)**

_Sonshiteru kigasuru datte sou jan _**(Makes me feel like I'm lost)**

_Ienai you na koto ga shitai no _**(I wanna do things you shouldn't talk about)**

_Anna koto to ka _**(Like those sorts of things)**

_Yada…donna koto? _**(Oh…what sort of things?)**

_Otokotte baka bakkane _**(Man, guys are all so predictable)**

_Hen na koto ima kangaeta deshou _**(You just thought of something dirty, right?)**

_Kimitte uso ga tsukenai taipu _**(You're the type that can't lie)**

_Daibu kao ni deteru, A_re you okay? **(It's showing on your face, Are you okay?)**

_Joujou shakuryou no yochi nashi _**(With no room for exceptions)**

_Maru de ohanashi ni naranai wa _**(It's like we can't even talk)**

_Soudai na roman kataru mae ni _**(Before you speak of magnificent romance)**

_Genjou bunseki de kiteru _**(Have you analyzed the situation?)**

_Aa! Kimitte donkan _**(Ah! You just don't get it!)**

_Ne! _**(Hey!)**

_Chanto kocchi muite Baby _**(Come on, look this way baby)**

_No nante iwasenai wa _**(I won't let you say no)**

_Honki modo nan dakara _**(Because I'm serious this time)**

_Omowazu mitorechau purupuru kuchibiru de _**(With my captivating kissable lips)**

_Kimi wo toriko ni suru no _**(I'll make you my slave)**

_Kyou koso shoubu nan desu! _**(Today I'll take you on!)**

Ino danced the routine designated for the song with the crew behind her and she even went towards the occasional band member. It wasn't until Ino went towards the guitarist that the girls noticed it was Naruto.

"Onii-chan?" Naruko saw Naruto playing the music perfectly while he and Ino danced side to side during the break in the chorus.

"What's your brother doing playing in her band?" Satsuki looked at Naruko and saw her shrug.

_Ijihatte bakka de nanka _**(Just being stubborn all the time)**

_Shoujiki ni narenai shouganai jan _**(I can't be honest, there's no helping it)**

_Ushiro kara gyutte shite hoshii no _**(I want you to hold me from behind)**

_Nante ne ehehe _**(Yeah right, ehehehe)**

…_tte chotto matte! _**(…hey, wait a second!?)**

_Aserasenai de mattaku _**(Don't rush me like that)**

_Sou iu no tte motto muudo to ka aru deshou _**(We need to create the right atmosphere)**

_Konna kimochi ni saseta oite _**(I won't let you put me in this mood)**

_Hotto kareru nante yurusanai _**(Just to leave me hanging)**

_Mou, sekinintotte? _**(So take responsibility, will you?)**

_Ne! _**(Hey!)**

_Chotto kocchi muite Baby _**(Hang on, look this way baby)**

_No nante iwasenai wa _**(I won't let you say no)**

_Sono kinisaserun dakara _**(Because I'll put you in the mood)**

_Omowazu ogamitaku naru you na omi ashi de _**(With these legs you beg to worship)**

_Kimi wo toriko ni suru no _**(I'll make you my slave)**

_Deredere shinai de yo _**(So don't get shy on me)**

_Kotoba ja tsutawan nai _**(Words aren't enough to express)**

_Ookina ookina haato maaku _**(This huge, huge, heart sign)**

_Doushiyou mune ga kyun to shite _**(What do I do? My chest has tightened up)**

_Nani mo kangaeran nai _**(I can't seem to think clearly)**

_Uu, kimitte yatsu wa _**(Oh, it's all because of you)**

_Ne! _**(Hey!)**

_Motto kocchi muite Baby _**(Look more this way baby)**

_Nano mo iwasenai de _**(Don't make me repeat myself)**

_Watashi mou shiranain dakara _**(Because I don't even care anymore)**

_Omowazu kamacchaitaku naru youna no mo _**(Though if I unwillingly start to care about you a bit)**

_Ii ka na _**(I wouldn't mind)**

_Etto ima no wa nashi nashi _**(Wait, forget what I just said)**

_Nani yo mou moku anno _**(What? You gotta problem with that?)**

The crowd erupted into cheers as Ino's song ended and became even louder when the music for the next song started to be played.

**one hour later**

As Ino's concert ended the entire crowd erupted into cheers and she bowed gracefully to the crowd before the curtain closed. As it did, Ino stood up and pulled the ear piece off, "Great job everyone!"

"Great job Ino!" the band and dancers replied.

Naruto sighed and removed the guitar from over his shoulder and he placed it on the stand, "That was a lot of work."

Ino skipped over to him and smiled, "You've never played a live concert before?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nope. This was my first time playing a live concert. I was actually surprised when you ask me to play for you."

"Well my guitarist got food poisoning from some restaurant and I needed someone to play for me so when one of the guys working sound said you played guitar really well, I wanted you to play for me," Ino explained.

"It was an honor playing for you," Naruto bowed slightly and heard her giggle. He looked up at her, "You really are a great idol. My sister is a fan of yours."

"Really? I'd love to meet her," Ino smiled.

"Well she was sitting front row, I'll see if she's there," Naruto watched Ino nod and he walked towards the front of the curtain. He stepped out from between the curtains and saw his sister still sitting down in front with Satsuki and Sakura.

"Naruto you idiot! You didn't tell me you were playing guitar tonight!" Naruko jumped up and shouted.

Naruto chuckled, "Sorry, it was last minute."

"What're you going out here?" Satsuki walked up to the edge of the stage and yelped when Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the stage. "What are you doing?"

"She said you guys can come backstage and meet her," Naruto pulled Sakura and Naruko onto the stage as well and opened the curtain for them.

"Wow," Naruko stepped through the curtain first and saw Ino sitting on one of the blocks with her legs crossed and talking to her brother who was still sitting at the drum set.

"Ino-san," Naruto walked over and saw her turn towards them. "This is my sister Naruko and her friends Sakura and Satsuki."

Ino stood up and smiled, "Nice to meet you. Sorry about this morning, I was kind of cranky since I wasn't told about this performance until this morning."

"It's okay," Satsuki waved her hand. "Your performance was absolutely amazing; we can't wait to do the same thing."

"Why wait?" Ino questioned. "You could be a school idol too."

"We could be but we wouldn't know how to start," Naruko rubbed the back of her head and saw Naruto run off back stage to help with equipment. "I mean, with practice and music, even the costumes."

"Then don't do it," Ino smiled at them.

"Huh?" the three of them looked at her in shock.

Ino folded her arms, "You think and group of little girls like you can compete against a solo idol like me? Ha, don't make me laugh! You might as well save yourself the embarrassment and not even attempt at it once you get here. From the looks of it we're in the same grade so we'll also be in the same first year class during the Year of Discovering for us."

"Um," Sakura watched Ino put up her hand.

"You don't know the realities of this business," Ino rolled her eyes. "Don't waste your time entering into it. Find something else to do and don't enter into mine because I'm not in the mood for competition now and I won't be a year and a half from now either. Save yourself the struggle and the heartache because trust me, it's there. Now on a simpler note, is Naruto single?"

"What?" Naruko spoke in a shocked tone.

"Never mind," Ino watched Naruto walk back over. "Is everything okay with equipment packaging?"

Naruto nodded, "Everything is fine."

"Well I'm going to go clean up before I go back to my hotel, bye," Ino waved and walked away.

Naruto waved back and looked at the girls and noticed the look on their face, "You okay?"

"We're fine," the three of them spoke in annoyance.

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **Tada! Thank you for the continued support through this story!

**Sakura: **Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to **RR&S!**

**Everyone: **Bye bye!


End file.
